I will always love you
by ultranahshedidnt
Summary: In which Clary doesn't realize that Jace will love her no matter what and I can't write fluff. Also anon user meeeeeeeeee please read I've updated the a/n


Clary stared at herself in the mirror. Since Maryse was in Idris, they'd decided to go to Taki's for dinner instead of braving Isabelle's cooking. Isabelle had decided that what Clary usually wore wasn't enough for a trip to the restaurant-with which Clary totally disagreed by the way-and she'd lent Clary some clothes-by which meant she meant that Isabelle had threatened to burn down all of Clary's fandom posters if she didn't comply-and done her hair and makeup and chosen what accessories Clary would wear. And that, was how she found herself staring at her reflection at the mirror showing way more skin than she was comfortable with, wearing way more ornaments then a trip to the nearby restaurant warranted and way more makeup than she'd ever worn-not even to her mother's wedding-waiting for Isabelle to leave with Magnus, Alec and Simon so Jace could properly react to seeing her-by which Isabelle meant snog Clary until she couldn't remember her own name-in Isabelle's clothes.

She had been about to simply change-fandom posters be damned she could buy them again, but she couldn't buy her dignity back, could she?-when Isabelle had said it, that deadly sentence which was the reason she her hands were hovering near the hem of Isabelle's dress-which barely reached mid-thigh-ready to pull it off. Isabelle had said, "Jace will like it." She knew she shouldn't do something she was uncomfortable with because Jace liked it, but-cliché as it was-what made him happy made happy made her happy. She knew he loved her no matter what she wore, but she liked to please him, liked to see the look of wonder in his eyes-which appeared even if she was just holding his hand in public, he always appeared awed that she was next to him.

 _For him_ , she thought and closed her eyes and imagined him, the look of amazement he would have, Simon's face nagged at her though. She knew he'd raise an eyebrow and mouth the word 'really?' but as Jace called her down she couldn't really bring herself to care. She descended the stairs and when Jace turned to look at her-with the exact look of wonder she'd predicted-she felt like some sort of Disney Princess, though she was far from Cinderella and Jace was definitely not Prince Charming. Jace seemed to realize he was staring and abruptly closed his mouth.

Clary tried not to smirk. He looked adorable-though if she ever said that out loud Jace would probably strangle her. "Hey," she said when she stood on the last step, he was still taller than her by a couple of inches. "Hey," he replied taking one of her hands and caressing her cheek with the other. She knew she should tell him to stop, that he was messing up Isabelle's work, but Clary couldn't bring herself to care. Besides, Isabelle _had_ expected a heavy make out session, hadn't she? So, Clary let her eyes flutter shut and leaned into his touch. Her eyes flew open when he lifted her hand with the hand that had been holding it and started slipping the bangles that Isabelle had forced her to wear, off her hands. "What are you doing?" she asked him. He stilled. "I love you like this." He said softly, "It's a very nice treat." She rolled her eyes at him. "But this isn't like you and you are clearly uncomfortable and I don't like seeing you uncomfortable." He said. "I love you, Clary. If tomorrow you decide you'll only wear dresses I'll love you still, but the Clary I fell in love with doesn't wear dresses. I'd tell you to go change but the Clary I fell in love with doesn't do what she's told either. So," he released her wrists, "do what you want."He told her. She smiled up at him. Safe in the knowledge that Jace loved her and no matter what would always love her.

* * *

 **So, this is some unadulterated crap.** **This was written because a mate of mine told me I was too much of a sadist to write fluff and I disagreed. Only, now I've realized how right she was. So feel free to flame. Please, I need some pointers.** ** _Please_** **.** **I'm begging you.** **Please review and sorry for posting this piece of crap that will scare away my readers.**

 **Update:Shout out to anon user : Meeeeeeee who has reviewed ever single clace fic of mine and given me the courage to write more. If you are reading this, I love you.**


End file.
